Finding You
by eofiyv
Summary: Serpihan puzzle yang berkedok rumor kian berevolusi menjadi sebuah cerita pemacu adrenalin. Siapa, apa, dan kenapa?/"Biarkan aku yang menangani kasus ini!"/ Entri untuk Challenge #TAKABURC. Platonis Levi dan Petra. Slight Erwin/Levi.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

Untuk **Challenge #TAKABURC** oleh **[D'psychotic]** & **[Eofiyv]**

Warning: Standard warning applied. Semi M untuk tema dan violence. Non-linear, alur putar-putar, sarat akan kebingungan. Platonis Levi dan Petra. Slight Erwin/Levi.

.

.

.

 _Serpihan puzzle yang berkedok rumor kian berevolusi menjadi sebuah cerita pemacu adrenalin. Siapa, apa, dan kenapa?/"Biarkan aku yang menangani kasus ini!"_

* * *

 **Distrik Trost, Tahun 2020**

Panas menghilang, dingin bertandang. Pagi melayang, malam menghadang. Siklus berputar selama lebih dari 20 abad lamanya. Entah alam, manusia, tumbuhan, atau hewan, bahkan nasib pun terus berubah dari jaman _titan_ sampai revolusi. Tak kenal lelah, juga tak menghiraukan batas akhir. Inilah yang telah atau sedang terjadi di planet yang disebut Bumi.

Dimulai dari rumah besar di ujung kota, mewah terlihat dari sudut manapun mata memandang. Bunga warna-warni menghiasi pekarangan, harum semerbak menggoda lebah untuk bertandang. Pagar besi serupa tombak tinggi menjulang, cukup menjadi pengingat bahwa yang di dalam bukan makhluk sembarang.

Konon, pemiliknya berparas tampan tiada tara, cerdas luar biasa, bermandi kekayaan tak terhingga, dan semua pujian kesempurnaan berbaris rapi bagai rel kereta. Namun suatu ketika ada satu mulut yang berkata, bahwa profesinya adalah bos mafia.

Petra berkedik bosan menatap rekannya tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kau menuduhku berbohong?"

Manik sewarna jahe berputar bosan, "bukan begitu, hanya saja itu kan sebatas rumor."

"Itu cerita lama. Tapi hampir semua orang di Distrik ini memercayainya," celetuk lelaki berjambul hitam yang berkalung nama Gunther Schultz.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan rumor. Maaf saja."

"Petra baru dua minggu pindah ke sini, jadi wajar bila dia tidak percaya. Aku pun yang sudah dua tahun di sini juga tidak terlalu peduli."

"Ho, jadi selama ini kau mengabaikan semua ceritaku, Erd? Cih, kau sangat buruk."

"Berhentilah mengimitasi _Sir_ Levi, Oluo! Kau sama sekali tidak mirip."

"Ck, bukannya tidak percaya, terkadang rumor ini juga menarik perhatianku," sahut Erd tak acuh.

Kata demi kata yang terangkai menjadi puluhan kalimat telah disenandungkan tanpa henti. Gosip masih saja seputar dunia mafia.

Jangan salahkan jika Petra heran, entah itu musim panas atau dingin, lelaki atau perempuan, gosip bertajuk sama terus diedarkan dari mulut ke mulut. Petra sudah keluar dari obrolan.

Namun jangan salah, topik bertajuk kriminalitas masih senantiasa menggerayangi pikirannya. Racun memang sangat hebat mencuci otak manusia, entah karena profesinya sebagai detektif, atau pekerjaan sambilannya yang sebagai seorang penulis cerita misteri, pecahan _puzzle_ mulai tersusun menjadi sebuah alur runtut, namun masih menyisakan banyak lubang tak terpecahkan.

Satu hal yang pasti jika rumor ini benar adanya, Bos Mafia itu adalah orang yang sangat hebat sampai-sampai namanya pun tak tercium barang seinisial pun.

Jam dinding berhenti berdetik tepat di angka 08.30, mata sewarna jahe mengalihkan pandangan pada ponsel yang ia genggam. Kebosanan kian merajuk, teh oolong sudah habis tak tersisa. Aroma teh hitam menguar, bagaikan kabel _re-charge_ energi penyetrum hormon dopamine. Petra sontak mengedarkan pandangan.

" _Sir_ Levi!" Senyum Petra mengembang, "selamat datang! Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Inilah sosok yang Petra tunggu, Bos Detektif yang kharismanya menguar sampai pelosok Negeri Jiran, diinformasikan bahwa ia telah menuntaskan puluhan kasus kelas S dalam skala nasional sampai internasional. Disebut-sebut pula sebagai Detektif nomor satu di Jepang.

Dialah Levi Ackerman, saat ini menjadi atasan Petra dan merangkap tambatan hatinya. Hal inilah yang membuatnya tidak percaya akan rumor-rumor tak jelas itu. Jika memang benar adanya, pastilah Levi sudah menangkap si bos mafia yang tersohor sejak lima tahun lalu.

Kabar burung itu tak lebih dari cerita penghantar tidur semata.

"Ya, ya." Levi menjawab sekenanya, menarik salah satu kursi yang telah disediakan. Petra mengamati sang atasan baik-baik; mulai dari langkahnya yang sedikit limbung saat memasuki kedai teh, caranya mendudukkan diri di kursi, garis-garis kusut pada jas kelabunya, noda kecokelatan di kerah kemejanya, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang lebih tebal dibanding hari-hari biasa, hingga cambang-cambang yang mulai tumbuh di dagunya. Levi terlihat ... buruk.

Yang mana sebenarnya bukan hal aneh jika ia orang lain, mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai detektif yang bukan merupakan profesi paling berbahagia; kasus-kasus datang silih berganti, malam-malam buta yang dihabiskan untuk mempelajari kasus, ancaman dari penjahat kelas teri hingga hartawan yang mampu menyewa sekelompok pembunuh bayaran, serta tetek-bengek menyebalkan lainnya dari deskripsi pekerjaan seorang detektif—tapi ini _Levi Ackerman_ , si pecinta kebersihan dan kerapian kelas maniak. Meski belum terlalu lama mengenalnya, Petra yakin situasi ini bukan situasi normal.

Levi duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, menatap meja kayu di hadapannya seolah benda itu adalah hal paling menarik yang berada di ruangan ini dan ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangan Levi terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, ujung-ujung jemari dipenuhi luka yang belum mengering. Sementara Oluo, Erd, dan Gunther mengabaikannya—tak sedikit pun melirik, sibuk pada obrolan yang kini berputar pada topik wisata berburu di Dauper. Petra ingin memukul satu per satu kepala mereka karena, _bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak menyadari bahwa alasan mereka baru saja melangkah masuk dengan keadaan yang jelas tidak baik-baik saja!?_ Tapi niat itu ia urungkan saat melihat Levi mengeluarkan botol vodka kecil dari balik jas, meneguknya dengan sedikit terburu.

" _Sir,_ " Petra bertanya pelan, "Anda baik-baik saja?" _Bagus sekali, Petra. Pertanyaan retoris._

"Apa? Oh— yah, kurasa... ya, aku baik-baik saja?" Levi mengusap cairan vodka yang bertumpahan ke dagunya dengan ujung kemeja—pandangannya sedikit linglung dan tidak fokus, seakan tengah menatap ke suatu titik tak kasat mata di kejauhan.

"Tapi, _Sir,_ kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja," Petra bersikeras, khawatir. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Levi menoleh, tersentak saat bertemu mata dengannya. Ekspresinya ganjil—bibir membentuk senyum tipis, tetapi matanya penuh sinar ketakutan. Tattoo elang di lehernya yang mengintip dari sela-sela kerahnya nampak bagai tangan-tangan yang mencoba mencekik batang leher Levi.

"Petra Ral, dan yang lainnya." Ia berbisik. "Aku menemukan kalian."

Petra tertegun. _Sir_ Levi tidak memiliki tattoo. Tidak di leher. Tidak petang tadi, saat ia dan Oluo melakukan panggilan video dengan atasannya itu untuk memberi tahu tempat di mana mereka harus berkumpul.

Siapapun yang tengah berada di hadapannya ini, tentu bukan Levi Ackerman.

* * *

[ _Dimulai dari rumah besar di ujung kota, mewah terlihat dari sudut manapun mata memandang. Bunga warna-warni menghiasi pekarangan, harum semerbak menggoda lebah untuk bertandang. Pagar besi serupa tombak tinggi menjulang, cukup menjadi pengingat bahwa yang di dalam bukan makhluk sembarang._

 _Konon, pemiliknya berparas tampan tiada tara, cerdas luar biasa, bermandi kekayaan tak terhingga, dan semua pujian kesempurnaan berbaris rapi bagai rel kereta. Namun suatu ketika ada satu mulut yang berkata, bahwa profesinya adalah bos mafia_ —]

Petra mendengar rumor itu dari rekan-rekan barunya pada suatu malam musim dingin di suatu kedai teh yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat Distrik Trost, bukan hanya baru sekali.

( ** _30 Januari 2020, pukul 06:57 PM – 08:23 PM ,_** _lebih tepatnya. Levi mengingat angka-angka itu bagai kaset rusak yang terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya; tak mau pergi, membuatnya mengingat. Menjaga kewarasannya, tetapi juga mendorongnya yang tengah berdiri di tepi jurang kegilaan untuk j-a-t-u-h._ )

Petra tidak mengingat. Oluo tidak mengingat. Erd tidak mengingat. Gunther tidak mengingat.

Tapi ia mengingat.

Berdiri di luar kedai teh tanpa pakaian musim dingin yang layak, hanya sebotol vodka untuk menghangatkan diri, Levi Ackerman yang tidak mempedulikan atau dipedulikan siapapun—untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, ia bukan lagi merupakan bagian dari eksistensi masa ini. Berjam-jam tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, sibuk memerhatikan sekelompok muda-mudi dengan gairah dan waktu berdetak dalam diri mereka, begitu cerah _,_ begitu hidup _, tak seperti saat ia melihat mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya di saat itu—_ Gunther dan setumpuk komik _superhero_ yang baru saja dibelinya, Erd dengan mata terpaku pada PSP di tangannya, Oluo yang mencoba merayu pelayan berakhir dengan menggigit lidahnya sendiri, serta Petra yang malam ini memakai jepitan di rambutnya, terlihat manis sekali saat tertawa _._ Polisi-polisi muda di hari libur mereka yang teramat jarang.

Lalu, seperti 30 Januari 2020 **_yang itu_** juga, percakapan ini dimulai—

 _"Hei, Petra, orang baru sepertimu pasti tidak tahu rumor yang ini."_

 _"Jangan bicara rumor padaku, bodoh. Diam sebelum kau menggigit lidahmu sendiri—lagi."_

Levi ingin menyumbangkan tawanya yang begitu jarang untuk lelucon pribadi yang hanya menggelikan untuknya ini. Ada masa di mana Petra begitu bersemangat untuk mendengar kisah ini, dulu, di salah satu skenario busuk yang harus ia lakukan berulang-ulang ini. Entah mereka Petra yang sama atau Petra yang berbeda. Sejujurnya, Levi tak begitu mengerti konsep dari kegilaan tempatnya terjebak ini.

Mungkin Petra akhirnya merasa bosan.

 _"Tapi ini menarik!"_ Oluo meyakinkannya _. "Kautahu rumah besar dengan kebun bunga itu, di ujung jalan keenam, dua blok dari sini?"_

Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kali ini, ia punya satu pistol dan lima peluru.

 _Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian._

* * *

Sebelum Petra sempat berkata-kata, Levi merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan.

"Petra Ral," Ia berkata lirih. "Dua puluh tiga tahun. Lulus dengan nilai-nilai yang baik. Cepat tanggap, taat pada peraturan, cocok bekerja sama dalam tim, nyali besar, rasa peduli terhadap sesama tinggi. Aku memilihmu untuk berada di timku bukan tanpa alasan—terima kasih, telah bekerja bersamaku… untuk waktu yang begitu singkat ini."

"Lepaskan aku! Kau bukan _Sir_ Levi." Petra mendesis tajam, berusaha memberontak dengan segala yang ia bisa—tetapi pelukan pria di hadapannya ini begitu keras, begitu kuat. Di belakangnya, Oluo, Erd, dan Gunther masih terjebak dalam obrolan mereka sendiri; ganjil sekali, seorang mereka dibutakan akan sekeliling _—_ begitu pula seluruh pengunjung kedai teh yang tak seberapa ramai ini. Ketakutan memenuhi pikirannya saat ia mendapati pistol di tangan kanan sosok dengan wujud atasannya ini.

 _Bagaimana mereka semua bisa tidak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi padanya?!_

Sosok yang ia kagumi, yang diam-diam selalu ia sebut namanya dalam doa-doa masa depan dan fantasi-fantasi wanita muda miliknya. Yang senantiasa bersikap dingin dan keras, menyembunyikan kepedulian pada rekan-rekannya di balik berlapis-lapis topeng yang ia kenakan. Yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan duka terpancar dalam pandangan. Yang ia tahu, bukanlah Levi Ackerman, meski suara-suara konyol di sudut pikirannya terus membisikkan, _pria ini memang kapten kesayanganmu._

 _Kapten kesayanganmu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi malaikat mautmu._

Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang seolah berlompatan, juga keringat dingin mengaliri tubuhnya. Amis darah yang samar di kemeja Levi. Bercak merah kecokelatan di kerahnya. Seluruh gemetar di badannya. Cengkeraman kuat bagai predator. Levi menahan kedua tangannya dengan tangan kirinya dan mengepit kedua kakinya.

Levi mengecup keningnya dengan kasih sayang seorang kakak laki-laki, air mata jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau takkan sendiri terlalu lama, aku berjanji."

 _Oluo, Erd,Gunther—_

Levi menarik pelatuk.

 _—mereka mengantri kereta kematian yang sama, di belakangmu._

 _Anak-anakku yang baik, kali ini aku menemukan kalian._

* * *

 _ **Distrik Trost, Tahun 2020**_

 ** _30 Januari 2020, pukul 06:59 PM - 08:23 PM  
_**

[ _Dimulai dari rumah besar di ujung kota, mewah terlihat dari sudut manapun mata memandang. Bunga warna-warni menghiasi pekarangan, harum semerbak menggoda lebah untuk bertandang. Pagar besi serupa tombak tinggi menjulang, cukup menjadi pengingat bahwa yang di dalam bukan makhluk sembarang._

 _Konon, pemiliknya berparas tampan tiada tara, cerdas luar biasa, bermandi kekayaan tak terhingga, dan semua pujian kesempurnaan berbaris rapi bagai rel kereta. Namun suatu ketika ada satu mulut yang berkata, bahwa profesinya adalah bos mafia._ ]

Pada **_30 Januari 2020, pukul 06:59 PM - 08:23 PM_** pertama dalam hidupnya _—atau apakah ia harus berkata "awal mula dari semua kegilaan ini?"_  
 _—_ Levi mengumpulkan anak buahnya di sebuah kedai teh bernama Kirschtein's Tea, untuk memberi sedikit icip-icip akan misi terbaru mereka; sebuah penyelidikan biasa yang dilakukan di lokasi yang tidak biasa-biasa saja.

Rumah besar milik 'Bos Mafia' itu.

Erd dan Gunther memang tidak terlalu menunjukkannya, tetapi waktu itu ia yakin mereka sangat bersemangat untuk membongkar rumor lama yang telah ada jauh semenjak mereka berada dalam buaian. Petra berusaha menyembunyikan kegirangannya, tetapi gagal. Oluo berteriak-teriak sok hebat, dan berakhir dengan menangis karena tergigit lidahnya sendiri. Levi sedikit bersimpati, mungkin. Tetapi tidak juga saat darah bercampur liurnya berceceran di lantai. Oluo mendapat tendangan di pantat atas kebodohannya itu.

"Biarkan aku yang menangani kasus ini!" Oluo mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi. "Jadikan aku orang kepercayaanmu, _Sir!_ "

Malam itu setelah dari Kedai Teh Kirschtein, mereka pesta daging bakar karena mungkin setelah tugas penyelidikan _—_ yang mereka semua yakini bukan hanya berupa tugas penyelidikan, tetapi akan berujung pada sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi nantinya _—_ mungkin, semuanya takkan pernah sama lagi.

Tentu takkan pernah sama lagi.

.

Levi mempunyai dua sisi kehidupan.

Sebagai seorang detektif kepolisian yang terkenal lantaran langkah-langkahnya yang ekstrim dan cepat dalam menyelesaikan kasus—beberapa kali mengabaikan perintah atasan demi menyelesaikan perkara dan membuat ancaman-ancaman bukan hanya datang dari pihak musuh; tetapi juga dari pihak sesama petugas instansi kepolisian yang seharusnya berada di jalur bernama "kebenaran" sepertinya. Sepanjang perjalanan karirnya, rekan dan musuh bisa bertukar posisi kapan saja, hal-hal semacam itu bukan hanya sekali dua kali mampir di lembaran-lembaran kisahnya. Kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan datang dan pergi silih berganti—melemparkannya ke dalam titik bosan berulang kali. Orang-orang yang akan dengan senang hati melihat hari di mana kehancurannya tiba berada di tiap sudut kehidupannya—tapi, toh, hari ini ia masih berada di sini. Hidup. Bernapas. Berjalan pulang. _  
_

Pulang untuk menemui yang tercinta.

Erwin membuka pintu. Senyumnya lebar, menariknya ke dalam pelukan beruang dengan satu tangan. Di belakang sosok tinggi-tegapnya, Eren, Armin, serta Mikasa berlarian menyambut Papa mereka pulang.

Ketiga anak-anak angkatnya duduk berjejalan di pangkuannya. Eren yang masih cadel mendeklarasikan bahwa ia ingin menjadi detektif hebat seperti Papa, supaya ia bisa menghabisi para penjahat dan memajang wajah di halaman depan koran-koran. Armin bilang ia ingin menjadi petugas forensik—bocah lima tahun tahu kata-kata itu dari mana, omong-omong; tapi sekali lagi, Armin-nya tidak pernah menjadi anak yang biasa-biasa saja—sementara Mikasa menyatakan bahwa ia akan selalu mengawal Eren dan Papa saat melakukan penyelidikan. Ia akan menjadi gadis terkuat di dunia. _  
_

Erwin tertawa. Levi bahagia. Ini kenyataannya yang menyenangkan, dunia di mana matahari menyinarinya seperti lampu sorot; dan gelap malam takkan mampu menelannya.

.

"Woaah! Jadi Papa menyelidiki fwumah sewam itu?" Mata Eren berbinar kagum. "Aku boleh ikut, tidak?"

Levi tertegun. Eren yang selalu _—terlalu_ _—_ bersemangat, Eren yang kerap kali ingin tahu. Ia mengacak rambut bocah kecilnya, lalu bergegas berangkat menuju kantor. Malam ini penyelidikan akan dimulai. Ia akan menyabung nyawa sementara Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa akan aman berada di sekolah bersama Erwin yang menjadi guru sains di sana.

Erwin menggenggam tangannya erat sebelum ia melangkah ke luar pintu. Ada sesuatu dalam netra birunya yang mengisyaratkan; _kau akan pulang,_ _kami menunggumu._

.

[ _Dimulai dari rumah besar di ujung kota, mewah terlihat dari sudut manapun mata memandang. Bunga warna-warni menghiasi pekarangan, harum semerbak menggoda lebah untuk bertandang. Pagar besi serupa tombak tinggi menjulang, cukup menjadi pengingat bahwa yang di dalam bukan makhluk sembarang._

 _Konon, pemiliknya berparas tampan tiada tara, cerdas luar biasa, bermandi kekayaan tak terhingga, dan semua pujian kesempurnaan berbaris rapi bagai rel kereta. Namun suatu ketika ada satu mulut yang berkata, bahwa profesinya adalah bos mafia._ ]

Itu rumor yang bahkan telah beredar lama sebelum Levi pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Trost, puluhan tahun yang lalu. Begitu kuno, begitu klasik. Tapi selalu hidup, senantiasa menarik perhatian, tetap piawai dalam memantik rasa penasaran.

 _[Satu hal yang pasti jika rumor ini benar adanya, Bos Mafia itu adalah orang yang sangat hebat sampai-sampai namanya pun tak tercium barang seinisial pun.]_

Ah, begitu kah?

Sepanjang karirnya, begitu sering Levi mendapati hal-hal aneh yang mengerikan, dan bahkan menjijikkan. Sindikat perdagangan obat-obatan dan manusia, sindikat perampokan, serta penyeludupan barang-barang adalah beberapa jenis tindakan kriminal yang paling sering ia tangani. Kamera pengawas yang ditempatkan di tiap-tiap sudut kota merekam beberapa pergerakan yang mengarah pada kecurigaan adanya aktivitas-aktivitas ilegal yang terjadi di rumah ini. Seluruh kamera pengawas dan alat-alat penyadap yang dipasang di sekitar tempat kejadian lenyap tak lama setelah kamera merekam beberapa sosok dengan _assault riffle_ mengejar seseorang yang berlari keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu.

Levi juga biasa menganggap berita-berita ini rumor. Tapi tidak saat beberapa petingginya menentang habis-habisan ide untuk menyelidiki rumah itu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih besar, tentu. Yang mungkin berkaitan dengan negara. Jika seperti itu, kepolisian takkan bisa berbuat banyak. Levi tentu bukan sosok yang gampang gemetar saat mendapati gertakan-gertakan di hadapan wajahnya; keluarganya juga berkali-kali dijadikan ancaman, tak ada susuatu yang membuatnya yakin bahwa keluarganya akan baik-baik saja. Kalau boleh jujur, Levi sendiri bukanlah seseorang yang begitu menjunjung tinggi keadilan hingga sanggup mengorbankan satu-satunya hal yang ia cintai; _keluarganya_ _—_

 _—tetapi tentu bukan pula dirinya yang menentukan bagaimana kisah ini akan berakhir._

Dan Keith Shadis, sang atasan, adalah pria yang keras kepala.

Ia memerintah dan Levi harus melakukan.

.

 ** _Musim dingin di Trost, pertengahan Februari 2020, pukul 23:35. Tim Operasi Khusus Levi memulai penyelidikan yang telah direncanakan._**

Penyelidikan yang berujung pada sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Penyelidikan yang gagal.

Penyelidikan yang dirancang untuk untuk melenyapkan Levi Ackerman, dan seluruh timnya.

 _._

Ketika fajar menjelang, yang Levi dapati di hadapannya adalah neraka. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat [[[ _ **bagaimana. semua. ini. bisa. terjadi.**_ ]]]

 _[Mayat Oluo_ _ _—_ mayat Petra_ _ _—_ mayat Erd_ _ _—_ mayat Gunther. Darah, darah, darah.]_

Dan ... bagaimana bisa, bagaimana mungkin mereka berada di sini?

 _[Erwin dengan kepala dan dada berlubang. Kali ini ia bukan hanya kehilangan lengan._

 _Armin bermandi darah; piyama putihnya menjadi merah._

 _Leher Mikasa terpuntir, gadis kecilnya menatap kosong pada ketiadaan._

 _Eren yang diam tertelungkup dengan tengkorak pecah.]_

Dari kejauhan, seseorang tertawa saat pasukan bantuan yang dimintanya datang tak kunjung menjawab.

Senar dalam diri Levi lepas satu per satu.

 _._

Satu malam mengubah segalanya;

oh, bahkan seseorang seperti dirinya yang memiliki banyak embel-embel di belakang nama untuk menunjukkan dominasinya, yang begitu dipuja-puja lantaran kecerdasan dan kepiawaiannya dalam menyelesaikan kasus-kasus, yang berulang kali dilirik untuk bekerja sama oleh unit-unit pemecahan masalah kriminal, intelegensi dan spionase dalam juga luar negeri. Yang selalu berpikir sepuluh langkah ke depan, meneliti dan merancang tiap strategi dengan kepala dingin. Detektif Terhebat, ikon kepolisian _—_

ternyata mati dengan cara seperti ini juga.

Menarik pelatuk pada pelipisnya sendiri.

* * *

 **(l agi)**

 **Distrik Trost, Tahun 2020. 30 Januari 2020, pukul 06:30 PM**

Levi terbangun di kasur yang dingin serta rumah yang sunyi tanpa celotehan anak-anak. Kepalanya berat, begitu pusing seolah dunia tengah berputar dalam kecepatan tinggi dan ia akan terlontar ke luar sebentar lagi. Ada tattoo elang jelek di lehernya yang entah sejak kapan ia miliki. Di bawah bantalnya, pistol dengan lima peluru. Di bawah kasurnya, sesosok mayat persis seperti dirinya dengan kepala berlubang. Di bawah selimutnya, ponsel dengan panggilan video yang baru saja berakhir dari Petra dan Oluo.

Levi menangis tapi tak berhenti memanjatkan terima kasih; ia hanya sedang bermimpi buruk.

Kecuali setelah akal sehat menamparnya keras di wajah dan ia menyadari _—ini bukan mimpi, ini r-e-a-l-i-t-a.  
_ Realita gila miliknya sendiri. Yang mungkin hanya terjadi di dalam kepala  
 _—ya, ya, pasti seperti itu.  
_

.

 _Kecuali saat ia menembak kepalanya sekali lagi, dan terbangun lagi dengan kalender serta jam ponsel yang menunjukkan angka-angka jahanam_ ** _30 Januari 2020, pukul 06:30 PM_**

.

Kali pertama, ia menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila, menyembunyian diri dalam bak mandi dan dengan tangan gemetar mencoba lagi-lagi-lagi untuk menarik pelatuk.

Dan ia terbangun lagi dengan keadaan yang sama. Lagi-lagi-lagi. Terus begitu. Dunia belum ingin melemparkannya ke luar arena sebelum ia hancur hingga ke sudut-sudut jiwanya yang terdalam.

Maka pada kali kedua puluh, Levi memasukkan pistolnya ke saku mantel. Dan pergi ke bar terdekat untuk membeli vodka untuk menyalakan nyali, juga menghangatkan diri. Angin beku musim dingin menampar-nampar pipinya, menyayat lagi luka-luka yang takkan pernah sembuh di dalam jiwa dan pikirannya. Levi menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menghitung berkah. Ia tak lagi punya keluarga dan suami. Bencana terjadi, kenyataannya disesatkan, dan mereka menghilang _—_ atau bahkan mungkin sejak awal mereka tak pernah ada, hanya bagian dari delusi-delusi pikiran gilanya.

Tapi ia masih memiliki mantel, vodka, pistol dengan lima isi peluru, ponsel, mayat berpenampilan persis seperti dirinya di bawah kasur, serta anak-anak buah yang masih hidup; bernapas.

Dan bajingan-bajingan menjijikkan yang harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka _—_ ia bersumpah akan mencari sampah-sampah itu satu per satu dan menghancurkan mereka hingga mereka memohon untuk kematian mereka di kakinya—meski iblis lain di sudut hatinya tak berhenti meneriakkan; lima peluru itu, empat untuk junior-juniornya, satu untuk dirinya.

(Karena ia mulai merasa sangat lelah dan ingin memejamkan mata saja; berharap saat ia sekali lagi melihat dunia, Erwin dan anak-anaknya tengah berada di sisinya. Membisikkan, _selamat datang di surga—_ neraka juga, mungkin karena bagaimana mungkin seseorang seperti dirinya bisa mencicipi surga?—atau ia terbangun dengan keringat dingin serta jantung berpacu bagai genderang ditabuh sementara anak-anaknya bertanya; _apa Papa baru saja bermimpi buruk?_ dan semua ini baik-baik saja karena pagi telah menjelang dan seperti itu lah seharusnya, _seharusnya!_ )

Levi meraih ponsel miliknya yang bergetar. Satu pesan masuk dari Petra, lengkap dengan tautan gambar empat orang muda-mudi berpakaian kasual, dua di antaranya berpose aneh di kamera.

 _Kapten, kami semua sudah di sini! Kirschtein's Tea, ya, yang dekat daging bakar :)  
_

Levi menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tujuan selanjutnya, Kedai Teh Kirschtein.

Kali ini, ia yang akan mengakhiri. Atau mungkin, memulai.

 **end**

* * *

 **note:**

story: 3,305 words.

levi gila? mungkin. atau terjebak di dalam time-lapse yang entah apa? ahay. entahlah.

saya binguuuuuung dan buru-buru QAQ Maafkan saya, D'psychotic. Ceritanya jadi mutar-mutar dan bingung dan gaje begini uhuhu forgive meee/ saya nggak pake referensi saat bikin fik ini dan yah, segala hal yang berbau kriminalitas di fik ini ... murni dari pengetahunan yang (sangat) seadanya. juga soal alur yang non-linear, ini kali pertama saya bikin yang seperti ini jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya:'''

sekali lagi untuk D'psychotic, tolong maafkan saya yang sudah merusak dan memutar-balik :"'"


End file.
